Love Circle
by Beijing Express
Summary: Sora likes Kairi, but Kairi likes Roxas, but Roxas likes Olette, but Olette likes Riku, but Riku likes Namine, but Namine likes...Sora? This messed up love circle is only one of the many problems that happen at a summer school institution.
1. Chapter 1

**[Love Circle]**

**

* * *

**

_Sora likes Kairi, but Kairi likes Roxas, but Roxas likes Olette, but Olette likes Riku, but Riku likes Namine, but Namine likes…Sora? This messed up love circle is only one of the many problems that happen at a summer school institution. _

_Based off on my "Which Kingdom Hearts Character Likes You?" story-quiz from Quizilla._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It was anything _but_ a summer camp. In fact, it looked like a prison cell, only spiffed up and polished with fanciful curtains and marble flooring. It was a place for nerds and prodigies alike. It was a _learning facility_.

Something Sora despised.

And it was something he wasn't going to spend time in for his whole summer vacation.

He didn't matter how hard he had to whine, beg, and scream like a baby. As long as he got out of here, he would be perfectly fine.

So here was, whining and practically dragging his mother back to sanity. Or, at least that was what he hoping to do.

"You can't leave me here! Honestly! Please, don't! I'll do anything! _Anything_!"

Despite all the commotion Sora was making in the lobby, his mother wouldn't budge one bit.

"Sora, please. You'll be happy here. Trust me. This is good opportunity for you to learn, and get ahead in school."

"But I'm fine! I mean, Wakka and Tidus aren't doing anything like this!"

"That's because Wakka and Tidus' parents don't care about them as much as I do for you," his mother said, idolizing herself. "Now go and find your dorm room. I'm sure you'll be able to make fast friends with people here."

"But they're all dorks!"

Many students in the lobby turned their heads to look at Sora with sharp glares and offended glowers.

"Honey, I have to go; you know how it is. Besides, learning will be fun." And with those bland last words, his mother had managed to shake her son off of her and abandon him in a learning institution.

Frustrated, Sora kicked his suitcase, making it collapse onto the shiny marble floor. After grumbling and cursing under his breath, he eventually decided that his only option was to stay here and slack off, just so that he could prove his mother wrong about "learning".

He stomped over to the information center, dragging his suitcase faithfully behind. He propped an elbow over the counter and tapped his fingers on its cold surface as a way to gain the assistant's attention.

The assistant barely looked over the age of sixteen. He may have been eighteen at the oldest, but he looked pretty short for his age.

The assistant gave a glare at Sora's elbow and unwillingly looked up to face Sora.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"My room number," Sora snapped back.

"Name?"

"Murakami Sora."

The assistant heaved a huge sigh and brushed a piece of dark gray hair from his face and turned around to search through the files.

He had some incredible dexterity – his fingers were flipping through the folders at such an extreme speed, that it was impossible for one to even see his hands at all. They were just little blurs of light tan.

Once the guy found Sora's folder, though, he immediately started laughing.

"What's your problem?" Sora demanded, wondering why this social outcast was looking at his private reports. "Gimme that."

Between chuckles and sneers, the guy handed them over and had another laughing fit once Sora has snatched his papers out of the assistant's hands.

However, once he saw that his five-year old photos were inside the folder, he realized why the assistant had started gagging.

"What the _hell_!?" he hollered. "What are these doing in here!?"

Sora looked from the photos to the laughing assistant and back at the photos. At this point, he wasn't sure whether to accuse this laughing assistant or his insane mom for the embarrassing pictures.

Either way, having horrible childhood memories replanted in his mind only made Sora even more enraged. He tucked his folder under his arm and started to go until the assistant had to rub his embarrassing moment even more.

"Have fun _akachan_," snickered the assistant.

"_Kimochi warui_, you social outcast," he shot back while sticking out his tongue.

The insult must've been a bull's-eye, since the assistant's smile immediately faded. Sora could've sworn that the guys' eyes must've darkened in color, because the assistant looked a lot more…sinister. Which was pretty creepy, but it wasn't like the guy was going to cast some kind of voodoo spell, right?

Without saying another remark, Sora swiftly turned around and briskly walked over towards the carpeted staircase that led to the institution's dormitories.

The stairs were made of marble (just like everything else in the lobby) and split into two different staircases after thirty steps or so. To the left were the boys' rooms, and to the right were the girls'. Lush red velvet curtains were draped across the glass windows as one escalated the steps.

Usually, Sora would take all these things into account, but he was so mad that his mom had left him stranded in a learning facility, that he didn't even bother appreciating the nice scenery.

As he made his way up, Sora managed to make quite a commotion trudging up the extravagant staircase with his luggage tagging behind him. He continued to grumble and curse as he banged his shoes down on the stairs with every step.

"Stupid steps," he grumbled after climbing about 100 grueling steps.

He was so close to throwing his suitcase out one of the windows if it weren't for two other guys chattering right beside it. He may have crazy thoughts, but he wasn't that insane…

"Uh, excuse me?"

I mean, he wasn't crazy to the point where he could be considered a juvenile…

"Um, excuse me?"

Juvenile hall wasn't pleasant, right? He saw a couple of TV shows about those kinds of courts, and they weren't pretty…

"Hello…?"

And besides, what would his mother think? She'd flip; which was what he wanted, since she left him in a learning institution…

"Hey you!"

"Whaaat-!?" he started to groan when he stopped short after realizing he was about to explode at a girl. If it was one thing his mother taught him, it was to be nice to girls. And it actually paid off, too…surprisingly.

"Um, do you mind if I can get through?" She politely nodded over towards the staircase he'd just come up. "I'm not really supposed to be here, so…" Her light blue eyes strayed over to the nearby window out of regret.

The light bulb clicked in Sora's brain once he realized that this girl was in the boy's dormitories.

"Oh," he replied stupidly. "Sure."

"Thanks."

As he scooted over and yanked his suitcase out of the way, he wondered what this random girl was doing in the boys' section. And why had she even told him that she was breaking the rules? What if he told?

But he wouldn't.

But, why _shouldn't_ he…?

He was so angry right now, so why not take it out on someone else?

Well, she _was_ a girl, but…

He turned around and only saw the auburn hair of her head as she plodded down the steps.

"Hey, you." He automatically shouted out to her.

Surprisingly, the girl responded and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where…uh…Room 1313 is?" He quickly double-checked the room number as he glanced down at the crumpled slip of paper in his hands.

"Go down three hallways and then turn right," she directed without a blink of her eyes. "It should be the fifth room on the left."

Astounded by this girl's sudden reply, he merely blinked back at the girl.

"Uh…thanks," he said dumbly.

He wasn't even sure if he got that all down in his memory…

"Need anything else?" she asked.

"Uh, no." Again, he was surprised by her sudden question, as if he was preventing her from going somewhere. But then again, she wasn't supposed to be around the boys' dorms…

"See you around then," she said. She gave a small smile and then skittered down the steps, her legs a blur.

"Weird girl," he murmured under is breath.

Brushing this thought aside, Sora returned to what he had originally wanted to do – find his room. And after running from one hallway to the next (he'd completely forgotten the girl's exact directions), he managed to find Room # 1313, which just so happened to be the unluckiest number around, too.

Once he'd reached the room, however, the thought of how the girl knew his room's specific number was mysterious, too.

She could've been one of those assistants for the institution. But if she were, she'd look like depressed like the anti-social guy who'd given him his folder.

But why his room number?

It was strange…

With a push of the door, Sora opened the door to reveal a normal looking dormitory, except for the fact that there were two other boys he'd be sharing it with.

Originally, Sora had expected the unluckiest room to the oldest and messiest. But surprisingly it looked...nice.

The cream-colored carpet floor was free of stains and stench, while one single bed and one bunk bed were placed across from one another. Both beds were firmly placed against the tan walls with small framed pictures to make the dorm look at bit more "homey". To the left of the front door was a small built-in bathroom that looked like a hotel's. And at the end of the room, towards the far right, was a built-in balcony that was apparently open.

Sora could barely make out a blonde-haired boy sitting outside on the stone balcony and enjoying the summer breeze. Sora was, however, able to see a stiff-looking guy with silver hair on the single bed. He was reading a magazine, sitting upright with his feet firmly placed on the bed's mattress and with his back leaned against his pillow. His blue eyes blinked through his reading glasses as he ignored Sora's arrival and continued to read without any interruptions.

Kicking off his shoes and shuffling into the room, Sora noticed the only bed left was the top bunker. He wasn't scared of heights or anything, but he wouldn't like having a bang on his head from the wall every morning…

As he unzipped his backpack, he could feel the silver-haired boy's eyes watching his every move. Sora could also see the guy make a frown from his peripheral view, since he'd just begun to throw his stuff up onto his bed.

With a heavy sigh, he climbed the ladder, only to realize that the bed was neatly made without any signs of having someone on it. Some service this institution had…

Suddenly, Sora's cell phone vibrated on his bed and started playing its electronic jam. He could clearly tell that the boy reading his magazine was annoyed by the loud ring tone, and furiously turned his magazine's page.

On his tip toes, Sora leaned over the bed to check the caller ID. Once he realized who it was that was calling him, he immediately snatched the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Sora!"

"Tidus! Hey, what's up?"

It was always nice to hear from one's friend; Sora was no exception. After being shipped off to an institution, he needed someone to brighten up his day. And Tidus was the perfect person for this job.

"Where _were_ you this morning?" Tidus asked. "Wakka and I were waiting for _20 whole minutes_!"

"Sorry," Sora replied apologetically. "But it was because of my mom. You know how she is…"

"Where are you, anyway?"

"A learning institution," he sighed. "I'm supposed to learn stuff over the summer."

"Are you _serious_!?"

Tidus had nearly blown of Sora's ears.

"That's harsh, man…"

"Tell me about it…" Sora added. "But hey, I might be able to get out of it-!"

"Do you _mind_!?"

Sora turned around from the ladder to see the silver-haired guy glaring over at him.

"You're so loud!" The boy snapped. "If you want to talk, go talk outside."

"Sora?"

"What's your problem?!" Sora shot back.

"Huh?"

"My problem is that you're being annoying!" the boy yelled back.

"Dude, what's going on?"

The boy that was outside on the balcony turned around after hearing all the commotion.

"Go outside." The boy commanded, as if he was the one that ruled the whole room. He let out an annoyed sigh and resumed reading.

After giving a mean look behind the guy's back, Sora slowly walked over towards the balcony's door and stepped outside into the cool air. He wondered if the blonde boy outside was kicked out, too. He'd probably been kicked out for being "too quiet"…

"Sora?"

"Sorry, Tidus, but some _asshole _just told me to go outside and talk." Sora turned around to make sure that the boy inside had heard this.

"Oh. Okay, then…"

Sora put an arm over the balcony's stone railing and looked out across the lush green field, where a bunch of girls were playing field hockey.

"So what are Wakka and I supposed to do now? We were planning on going to the Islands, but it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Nah, you guys can go," Sora said as he watched the hockey game. "It's not like I'm gonna be coming home anytime soon…"

As Tidus started to talk about his day, Sora stole a glance at the blonde boy, who was watching the field hockey game as well. Out of curiosity, Sora traced the boy's eyes to see which girl he was looking at. By following the boy's eyes, he ended up looking at a brunette who was currently running with the hockey ball placed securely between her body and her hockey stick. As far as he could tell, she was the most experienced of her team, since she was running solo, and with nobody stopping her. And – as expected – she scored a goal with no problem.

The girl's team cheered for her and did a bunch of high-fives amongst each other. She smiled at her teammates and looked up only to find two boys staring right back at her. Her expression turned annoyed, and Sora could see the boy beside him flinch out of embarrassment.

The boy instantly backed away from the balcony and dashed back into the room with a flushed face.

Sora turned around to see the guy run away, wondering why that boy didn't have any guts. He turned back to look down at the brunette, who continued to frown up at him. He mouthed the word, 'What?' out at her, and that only made her even madder.

Suddenly, Sora's cell phone let out a screech, which blasted his eardrums out. He started yelling and instantly dropped his phone onto the balcony's stone ground.

"What the _hell_!" he yelled.

The girl from down below let out a chuckle and covered her mouth from showing her smile.

Embarrassed, Sora quickly tried to cover up yet another stupid moment.

"What are you laughing at!?" he yelled down at her.

Just then, the silver-haired boy stepped out onto the balcony even madder than ever.

"What is your _problem_!?" he spat. "Why are you so annoyingly _loud_!?"

The brunette girl's light green eyes widened when she saw the annoyed-looking boy out on the balcony and stared up dumbfounded.

"Are you some kind of person that lives in a forest or something!?" Sora retorted. "If you can't even take this, then get ready for more!"

"If you're this loud, then you can expect some detentions, too. Because I'm sure the people next door will say something about it, too."

"Oh, so now you're gonna tattle-tale like some little second-grader?"

"No. I'm just gonna shut you up with one."

"Fine, go ahead and try! I've already had so much crap happen to me in one day, so you can just keep piling it on!"

"I'll be glad to!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Olette, look out!"

Suddenly, a loud clonk was heard from down below, and the two boys immediately stopped arguing and leaned over the balcony's edge. The brunette girl was crouched down on the grass and clutching her head while a bunch of girls were crowded around her and asking if she was okay.

The girl looked back up the balcony, only to find that the two boys – particularly the silver-haired guy – were looking down at her.

Her eyes widened with embarrassed, and her face turned bright red as she hopped onto her feet and dashed away from the field. Some of the girls were calling her name, but she didn't reply and kept on running.

The girls continued to call after her, some of them even turning to look up at where she'd looked at. Once they found out who she was looking at though, they started to whisper to one another and point up at the sliver-haired guy.

They were in on something…that was for sure.

Sora even turned to look at him.

The boy closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. Then, he briskly turned around and went inside the room without a word.

Once the boy had returned to his bed, the blonde boy looked over and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing," the boy replied coldly.

But with all the commotion, the blonde could clearly tell that all the commotion had revolved around the brunette girl.

…_Whose name was Olette…_

**-tO bE CoNTiNuEd…**

**

* * *

**

**Side Note 1:** "Akachan" (pronounced "ah-kah-chahn") means "baby" in Japanese.

**Side Note 2: **"Kimochi warui" means "you're weird" (in a teasingly way) in Japanese.

* * *

**Authoress: **Nietono-no-Shana**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.  
**Note: **Story based off of my quiz, "Which Kingdom Hearts Character Likes You?" from Quizilla.

_  
Reviews would be nice and greatly appreciated. Story needs **at least 10** to continue._


	2. Chapter 2

**[Love Circle]**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The dormitory's window was fully open, which exposed the peaceful grounds of the summer academy. The late afternoon sun glimmered under the orange haze of clouds as it began to sink lower and lower towards the darkening hills.

Meanwhile, a quiet and content Roxas lay peacefully atop his clean bed sheets, with legs waving back and forth in the air as his eyes quickly scanned the comic pages of the newest volume of samurai manga by his favorite mangaka. The way samurai obeyed their code while at the same time gracefully fighting against malicious forces that sought to take over their country mystified the dirty blonde boy. And it was times like these sprawled on a bed with manga did he begin to wistfully wonder if the real world could be like this fantastical story, where everyone was strong, perfect, and incredibly skilled…

Suddenly, a loud electronic beep boomed throughout the entire academy's premises. The speaker that was tucked snugly up against one of the wall's corners made an annoying static sound before a blaring voice came onto the speaker.

"Attention students," the voice started, "Dinner is now being served in the cafeteria. All students please report to the café immediately."

Roxas sighed and took one last look of his manga before tucking it under his plump pillow. It was times like these that he hated his parents for making him such an obedient boy, despite being in his teenage years, where most people his age were rebellious and, frankly, could care less about rules.

He hopped off his bed and lazily slipped his feet into his shoes before creaking out the empty dorm room and towards the cafeteria. The hallways in the boy's dorms were a ghost town as well, as most boys his age were probably outside or in one of the multiple gymnasiums, playing sports and the like.

But, unlike most boys his age he was different, and liked the thought of curling up on a sofa or a bed and read a good few novels and manga. He wasn't much of a rowdy kid, but instead a shy one. If he had the choice between English or PE, he would gladly take English any day. And if it was between art or basketball, he wouldn't even need to think about his answer to that.

However, the cost for his individuality had greatly cost him. Because of it, he was a social outcast – usually dubbed the "art freak" or a variant of it.

But Roxas didn't mind. He _liked_ art. And he wouldn't give it up for the world.

Just as he was taking his first step into the crowded cafeteria, however, his eyes caught sight of a familiar brunette girl who was crowded around with her usual gang of sporty friends…

Immediately, the thought of the lacrosse incident popped into Roxas's mind and his self-conscious personality made him blush. His body began to freeze up, and his cheeks flushed to a rosy red. He shuffled away from the group of jockey girls, hoping that they wouldn't spy him.

And unfortunately, one of the brunette girl's friends saw him as he helplessly tried to scuttle away.

"Hey," she snarled, pointing a slim finger at him, "Aren't you that guy that was staring at Ollie?"

Instantly, her gang of lacrosse girlfriends turned to where she was pointing and their eyes seemed to simultaneously light up with surprise. And, to make things even worse, tThe last person to turn to look at him was the brown-haired girl herself.

Great. Just _great_.

The girl's green eyes fiercely flared with animosity at the sight of him, and her eyebrows furrowed into an intimidating frown. Of all the things Roxas had wished, it was to see her actually look _normal _whenever she set eyes on him (that is, if she ever would again...).

"It's you," she said with angry, pouted lips. "That **weird kid**."

Roxas shuddered at the girl's words as they stabbed him hard in the chest with each and every sound, like bullets to the body. He looked around, hoping that other people weren't watching. And thankfully – if this was the only thing that would be helpful – nobody that was considered "important" was around.

"Is staring at girls what you really like to do?" she continued to rant in her savage voice. "Because if it is, I'd advise you stare at someone else. 'Cause you give me the **creeps**."

Any normal boy would shrug this off as harmless insults. But Roxas felt like crying.

He shook and shivered as this girl's words ripped him limb from limb, leaving him completely vulnerable and exploited for humility. He quickly looked down at the floor, his sandy blonde bangs covered his eyes from the embarrassing shame this girl was putting him through. He felt like crawling into a small corner, where nobody would ever find him as he cried.

I mean, it wasn't everyday a guy got brutally turned down by the girl he actually..._**liked**_…

"Hey, Brownie-Twirls!"

The brunette girl swung her head around to see who dared interrupted her from chewing out a poor helpless soul. What stood before her just a few feet away was a muscular-looking teenage boy, who was smirking under his black beanie.

A gangster, at the looks of it. And a badass one, too.

"It seems that you forgot about our rematch."

"'Forgot'?" the girl repeated. She let out a small laugh at the word. "_You're_ the one that should be asking me, anyway. The way I remembered it, _you_ were the one who was begging for mercy."

The girl's friends giggled and looked at each other comically. Apparently to them, this tough-looking guy was all talk and no action.

The guy, clearly pissed off with the girl's remark, advanced a firm foot forward, bringing out a fist to emphasize his anger.

"Why you little-!"

"You want some?" she taunted, putting her hands on her hips cockily. "Come and get it."

And – to Roxas's surprise – the guy had taken her offer.

Within seconds, the brunette and gangster were already on the marble floor, punching and smacking each other with full-force fists and feet. It was also within that short period that a ring of people from outside the cafeteria had come to gaze at this violent spectacle, cheering their fight as they pulled each other's hair and slapped each other's faces until blood spewed.

"O-lette! O-lette!" cheered a couple of guys that stood right next to him. Their cheers and dog-like whoops went down another octave when they saw her swipe of the gangster's beanie off and give his head a blow to the skull. Olette's friends were also cheering for her as they screamed in high-pitched squeals to hit him in the tenders. (Roxas could feel a shiver run down his spine when he heard that.) The blonde ruffian wasn't backing down, though. He also had done some significant damage to the tomboy. Frizzled up hair, three red scratch marks on her left cheek, and even a huge blow to her stomach, which was sure to be swollen for a few weeks.

Roxas, who'd had a front-row seat to this happening, was frozen in place as he had been just minutes ago, when the brunette had been yelling at him. It wasn't until he saw an authoritative figure rush down the dormitory's stairs that his brain started to signal the "escape" message. He quickly pushed his way out of the crowd and darted into the cafeteria, which wasn't as noisy as it had been just a few minutes ago.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to act cool as he headed towards the sandwich bar. As he told the cafeteria lady what he wanted in his food, though, the sinking feeling of rejection just didn't seem to whither away.

"Anythin' else?" the lady asked. Her eyes, which were heavily coated with a ghastly shade of light blue, drooped under her baggy eyelids as she looked forlornly at Roxas, who was clearly terrified by her.

"U-Uh, no," he stammered.

The lady looked away as she put his sandwich on a porcelain plate and shoved it at him.

"Don't even think 'bout not paying," she snarled.

Roxas's eye couldn't help but twitch with horror.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" he replied as he whizzed over towards the counter. The cashier, who was a late adolescent, eyed Roxas with an annoyed look as he fumbled for some bills in his wallet.

"Will that be all?" he sighed monotonously.

"Yes," Roxas said, finally finding the right bill and handing it to the guy. As he gave his money, though, he heard a voice pipe up from beside him.

"Hey, where's the service with the smile?"

"Does it LOOK like I'm happy?" the cashier snapped back. He turned to who the smart-aleck was, his eyes soon narrowed into thin, tight slits. "Oh," he hissed, "It's you."

Roxas turned to see who this "nasty" boy was, only to find out it was a spiky-haired roommate of his.

"Well, well, well," he smirked, "Looks like you're the one who's making us pay for this slop, eh?"

"If you don't like it, then don't eat it," he jeered back.

As the two started getting into a fight, Roxas just couldn't help but think he was a fighting-magnet. First, the physical brawl between Olette and that guy (though the noise had died down significantly from outside, he noticed) and now this one between his roommate and anti-social-looking cashier. Was today Fight Day or something?

Roxas decided to, again, leave quietly and choose somewhere nice and peaceful to sit, where he was sure a fight wouldn't occur. He scanned the tables, which, to him, appeared to all be occupied.

He found a spot on a long extravagant-looking oak table, where he sat on the edge farthest away from a clucking clique of girls on the other end.

Perhaps he wouldn't be much of bother to them, since all they were doing was just talking…

Roxas settled himself into a comfortable plush seat, he was about to take a bite of his sandwich (which, he thought, wasn't slop and was actually great food compared to what he got back home) when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey!"

With his sandwich inches from his face, he turned around to see an auburn-haired girl, who was gazing down at him with her peppy and bright blue eyes.

"What's up?"

Embarrassed, he put his sandwich down, already expecting the girl to desert him once he'd finished putting his food down on his plate. And, to his surprise, she not only stayed, but actually walked over to take a seat across from him.

"Oh, eating? I already ate, but I'll wait for you."

Roxas, still lost for words, looked from his lumpy sandwich to this girl, brimming with smiles and sparkles and over-cheeriness.

"Uh…"

"Oh, maybe you don't remember me," she said, laughing as she pushed a stray hair from her face. "I'm Kairi," she explained, putting an elbow on the table as leaned her head against it. (Apparently she was already getting comfortable!) "I'm that girl in your art class. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, mustering a shy smile. "That's right. You're the girl that sat next to me."

"Yeah! The one that loved your drawings, too."

Roxas almost blushed and gave a nervous, soft laugh.

"You really liked them? Really?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. She raised her head and banged her hands forcefully on the table, making him and the girls on the end flinch. (The girls on the other end, however, gave Kairi some evil-eye looks, which she, of course, ignored.) "And, now that I mention it…do you think you could draw me?" she asked, clasping her hands. "Please?" she begged, leaning over the table to deliberately get closer to him.

He instinctively backed away from her advance and looked at her uneasily, since he rarely dealt with girls as outgoing and social as her.

"Uh…well…I…don't know," he said in between long pauses. His eyes traced away, hoping he could use an excuse to escape from this pressuring scenario.

And, to his surprise yet again, along came a diversion.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who was sneaking into the boys' dorms?"

The girl's head whipped around to see the spiky-brunette and his plate looming over her hair-sprayed head. She blinked her round eyes up at the plate's shadow in wonder.

"Oh it's you," she blinked. "The lost one."

To Roxas's surprise, the guy didn't have a comeback, like he'd expected. And, better yet, this girl had snuck into the boys' dorms?

"You snuck into the boys' dorms?" Roxas repeated, baffled.

Kairi quickly swung her head back to face Roxas, a sheepish smile plastered on her face, which was contrastingly different from the happy, confident she'd given him before his roommate appeared.

"Hee," she giggled nervously. "I guess I did...But, it wasn't that big of deal. I mean, I didn't go into any of the rooms or anything…-!"

"Or _did_ you?" the boy questioned, setting his tray next to Kairi's as he took a seat next to her. "You were in a rush, if I remember." He glanced across to see Roxas, and his eyes lit up with shock and happiness (but there was definitely more shock, Roxas noted). "Oh, Roxas, hey! Didn't see you there."

Roxas gave an awkward smile and stiffly shrugged nonchalantly. "Y-Yeah. Hey, Sora."

"Sora, eh? So that's your name? It's pretty girly, since you're named after the sky," Kairi remarked, thankful she'd come up with a successful put-down.

"Well what's yours?"

"She's Kairi," Roxas blurted. His peripheral view, however, showed a slightly disappointed Kairi, whose lips tightened in dismay.

"Well, I'm not a big name-fanatic, but who would name their child after an ocean village? I mean, geez, that's crazy."

As Kairi opened her mouth to make a retort, Roxas's senses could already feel a fight coming soon. And before Kairi could even utter a word, he'd scooted out of his seat and briskly made his way to the cafeteria doors, ditching his sandwich and a very saddened auburn girl, who, apparently, was now stuck with a troublesome boy.

* * *

**-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**

* * *

**  
"Get me a latte, Namine."

"And for me some crepes."

"Oh, and I want some of those squishy things!"

"S-Squishy things?"

"Oh, Namine, seriously! You know which ones I'm talking about! It was the one your father was eating."

"Oh, you mean jin doi?"

"Don't be a smartass you little twerp! Just go and get them! _God_!"

This conversation had been going on for far too long. It was a pointless, utterly meaningless, and, frankly, a stupid discussion. And it was beginning to sound like an earache.

Riku glanced over at a nearby plastic sign that was hanging on a wall above the computers. It clearly read, with big red capital letters: "NO DRINKING OR EATING IN THE LIBRARY." Were these morons comprehension-challenged or something? Rules were meant to be followed. Else, why would they even exist?

His eyes slowly trailed over towards the helpless blonde girl the other girls were torturing. Clearly this girl had no backbone of her own as her pale legs were turned inwards and her hands were clasped tightly against her body. She was shivering and shaking with fear as the girls continued to harp and holler at her.

Disgusting.

"What are you doing just standing there? Go get them!"

"Are you really that useless, Namine?"

"God, Namine! You really are helpless!"

Tears were already starting to form on the girl's pale cheeks, and she quickly turned around to wipe them away. Although, it was pretty obvious the other girls had seen her tears of defenselessness.

"Go!"

A girl with long curly hair rose from her lounge seat and pushed the light blonde into one of the library bookcases. The girl's forehead banged against the bookcase's hard metal and collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Oh, God, here you go again," sighed the curly-haired girl, rolling her eyes as she stooped over to look down at her helpless piece of prey. "Get _up_ already. Stop playing whimp and get us our freakin' food!"

There was a small whimper from the carpeted ground and the girl covered her face with her skinny, bony arms. Apparently, the only thing important to her was her dignity. (Which, Riku realized, she had none of.)

"Hey, is something the matter over there?"

"Oh shit!" yelped one of the girls from her seat. "They're coming!"

"You're lucky today, Namine," the curly girl smirked. "But next time, you won't be."

The girl didn't reply or squirm as the girls tramped over her as they made their grand escape before a woman came over to the scene. And, to Riku's astonishment, the stupid woman didn't even see her splattered on the floor with her arms on her face.

Once the old hag left, Riku turned back to look at his computer screen. Now that all that commotion was gone, there wasn't much to complain about. His eyes blinked at the screen once, twice, and then thrice. Why didn't his mind understand any of this information all of a sudden? No matter how many times he re-read the words on the screen, they weren't making any sense at all.

His eyes instinctively shot over towards the girl on the floor, who was still on the ground, silent and completely still.

He then turned to look back at his screen, this time a little bit too desperately, as he didn't want to get into anyone's business. After all, he didn't like it when anyone got into his business.

Sighing, he logged out of his account and slid out of his seat and started towards the girl, who was still lying there as stiff as a statue.

He loomed over her, his shadow cast upon her frail figure. Still, she didn't notice. Or, maybe she did, it was just that she wasn't reacting to it.

His eyes narrowed, and – even though it _was_ a bit cruel – he lightly nudged her body with his shoe.

She shifted to where his foot pushed her towards, but her mouth still did not cease to speak.

He blinked blankly.

"Hey, you," he said, "Get up."

Realizing that this voice belonged to someone foreign, she slowly unveiled her face with her arms, her blue eyes widening as she saw a tall, serious, and somewhat intimidating figure look at her from down below the ground.

As he looked at her face, he noticed a huge black and discolored bruise on her forehead. He squatted down closer to her eye-level and took a white handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

"I know it's not going help that huge bruise of yours, but here."

**-tO bE CoNTiNuEd…**

**

* * *

**

**Side Note 1:** "Jin doi" is a Cantonese rice pastry with red bean paste inside. It's the equivalent of a sesame dumpling.

**Side Note 2**: Olette's friends call her "Ollie" in this story. I'm sorry if you thought that was someone else. I call her that, so I figured why not add that here?

* * *

**  
SHANA'S NOTES (AND LOVE):**

_Haha, I know, I know, you can hit me. (Well, not literally. But you can type it, if you want to.) My updating has been horrific, and it probably has torn your eyes out by now. My deepest apologies. The way I roll nowadays is if I get inspired for a specific story, then I'll write a new chapter for that story. And if I don't, then I just…well, you know. But thanks for reading this! Seriously, your comments really drive me to update and write! If it weren't for you guys, gee, I don't know what I would do. I probably wouldn't be writing, I guess. But I really love you all, so hugs and cookies for YOU all! So, please, if you can really take a few minutes of your awesome lives, **please** **review**. It means a lot to me. Thanks,  
_

_-Shana-san_

**_P.S.: Extra love to anyone who knows why Olette is nicknamed "Brownie Twirls"._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_PREVIEW OF A NEW CHAPTER OF KHHS! (OH EM GEE!)_**

"Don't play around with me!"

He thrust the blonde against the rows of metal lockers. The boy's head landed hard on a nearby lock, yet his eyes remained steady and unfazed by his sudden act of violence.

Annoyed, Hayner spat as his eyes glared into deadened eyes of the other.

"You want some more?"

The blonde didn't reply to the offer, merely blinking as he reflected the same, indifferent gaze.

Suddenly, Hayner threw a blow at the boy's face, making his head swerve in the direction the aim took. Olette screamed as she tried to intervene, while Pence merely stood dumbly, paralyzed and utterfly baffled by what he just saw.

There was a cough, and then a small puddle of blood between the boys' feet.

He smirked and then eyed Hayner challengingly.

"I don't really like to fight, but if you keep this up, **I might just get serious**."

_-to be continued..._

_**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KHHS!  
**_

* * *


End file.
